Star Wars KOTOR III: The Fall Of The Republic
by itwaswritten
Summary: Staged five years after the Exile left known space, force sensitives are gathering towards Dantione where a training enclave has been put together and their numbers are slowly rising, Jedi are being seen more often and to accompany them the Sith have been
1. Prologue

Prologue

Five standard years have passed since the mysterious Exile made his magnificant re-entrance into known space and the republic is in recovery, his acts have made way for a slim possibility of survival but in all likelyhood the republic is seeing it's last days. Good men have put their faith in the Republic, many good men, and many good man have died as a result. Heroes were scarce, it appears that the days of Revan and the Exile were gone and the impressive feats they had accomplished a thing of the past. Those who could change the course of the galaxy had retreated and now you hadhave only brave men, you have Admiral Carth Onasi along with his son Dustil Onasi shouldering the burden of the Republic, which is hard for many to hear. Politicans no longer sought out the good of the Republic but for their survival amongst the iminate collapse facing it. Yes, it appears something extremely miraculous will have to take place for the Republic to remain standing.

But, events are at hand that will further complicate the situation. Force sensitives are returning, and being gathered towards the Jedi as well as the Sith. Korriban is gathering force sensitives with a thirst for power as Dantione sees would be Jedi creep slowly into it's surface. The galaxy is regaining it's face for the tough times facing it.

Still, a massive threat looms at the edge of known space, always threatening an attack but not having striked yet. And, in an irony of sorts, there lies hope, a hope that Revan and the Exile will make a glaant return to the Republic and once again restore order amongst the planets. Until then however, a young force sensitive is on the freighter Zebil Marks en route to Dantione, where he will choose his role in the fate of the republic...


	2. Chapter One: A Chance Encounter

Kelian Tranel sat quietly in his cold seat on the freighter shipping them towards Dantione, the scenic view eluded him and he didn't pursue it with the eagerness he would have under other circumstances. Nervousness was boiling in his stomach and giving way to a slick pasting of sweat over his brow, Kelian had known he was force sensitive for some time during his breif sixteen years in Iziz, the fortressed city of Onderon. We had felt it when The Exile had stormed through with Mandalore and Kreia in tow, weilding a deep blue lightsaber while granting Onerdon's Queen her planet back in the midst of rebellion.

The freighter gave way to a slight rumble, enough to shake Kelian from his train of thought and his mind drifted uneasily. His jet black hair was cut trim and short and his stony face could be seen more accurately with it, he had about as average a face he could have as far as he was concerned. Facial hair was gaining ground on the bare flesh covering his young face and a soft peppering of acne was visible though not enough to detract from his appearance. Kelian had been blessed by the Force in more ways than one he supposed, he would have been content to remain on Onderon and bait traveler's into unfair sales with his nearly perfected Force Persuasion techniques. Still, the Exile's appearance had registered in his brain and had begun to show up frequently in his dreams, add that to the fact his girlfriend had been studying there for a month and the trip seemed back by enough to make it logical.

This particular freighter was for hopefull Jedi only, Kelian had thought of most of them as only average and that was fine, for he was certain that was the only imression one could gain from his looks as well. Still, there was a Twi'lek sitting in the back with an angered scowl, Kelian had been eyeing him to some extent for some time now and he sat uneasily. Enough to have caused Kelian to debate with himself whether or not to appraoch the Twi'lek and have a chat, still, Kelian's nerves were now taking a beating at a severe extent. he had picked up foriegn languages at a bery young age through the sales he had conducted throughout his life and was fairly fluent in any he would encounter. The twi'lek's alien skin was a sickly green and seemed on the verge of shedding of a layer any minute. His eyes were pinched in a tight stare and his face was obviously clenched tightly together, straining his features to a certain extent. Kelian decided it would be best to talk with this twi'lek, he seemed in need of a friendly conversation and Kelian himself was eager to for some banter with another.

Kelian arose from his seat gingerly, gaining little notice from his fellow companions on this trip and he walked towards the head of the frieghter quickly. The twi'leks eyes honed on him quickly and the harsh stare was as hard to take as a blaster shot from Carth Onasi himself, nonetheless, Kelian sat uneasily next to the twi'lek and offered a polite greeting

"How's it going? I'm Kelian Tranel, you look a little sick man, are you okay?" The twi'lek's features softened a bit but still remained in a tense stance that seemed to emanate off of him.

"I'm fine, the names Holso Gadd by the way." This twi'lek spoke a smooth galactic basic and it was easy to see he had been around. He seemed to be around twenty-five but had the look of an extra decade of wear and tear about him. His most obvious feature being a face long scar starting at the mid point of his forehead and ending at the tip of his upperlip, slicing towards the left side and Kelian thought him fortunate enough to be alive and with good sight in both eyes. Yes, this was a twi'lek who had seen extensive battles. "It's just, if I am not accepted to this academy than I have nowhere to go, I've spent my last credits on this ride." He served up an easy smile and Kelian felt thankful that his art of Force Persuasion had given him a bit of a cushion to fall back on.

"Are you, you know, Force Sensitive and all of that?" Kelian asked hoping that the twi'lek hadn't mistaken the Jedi for merely a military unit.

"Yes, I've been thoroughly trained..." his voice trailed to nearly a whisper and he leaned in as Kelian did the same "...but it was in the ways of the Sith." Kelian half expected to hear the electric sound of a saber being rising and peircing his chest but he breathed easy, the twi'lek meant no harm.

"So I, I take it you've taken towards the Light Side and so on. Or else you'd be..." Kelian left the sentence open and Holso stepped in as if expecting the transition

"At Lord Jedan's side? Yes, I have faced the error of my ways in a horrifying light. I would rather not offer my services to the Jedi but I am endebted towards them, it is, however, a story for another time. I beleive we're coming upon our entry into the atmosphere now."


	3. Chapter Two: The Arrival

Kelian would rather forget the entrance into the atmosphere as the freighter carrying them had apparently seen far better days, Holso Gadd had exited swiftly upon landing and was now out of site. Kelian was not sure of what to make of him, he seemed intent on becoming part of the Jedi Order and for now that would have to suffice. There was a brief check in point upon landing outside of the Khoonda Plains, Kelian had heard stories of both Revan and the Exile executing critical parts of their agenda on this planet, he hadn't read into either very much though. Apparently, the Exile had aided in snuffing out a rebellion of some sort which ended up giving reign to the local government, however shortlived that reign was. Dantione is now almost entirely under Jedi control and at the moment that comforted Kelian beyond words. Behind him, where the frieghter had landed, there was an almost infinite stretch of a widespread meadows which the sun blessed with glorious glow. The grass was regaining it's elegant stature it had once boasted before the Sith bombardment during the Jedi Civil War, at the base end of the horizon Kelian thought he could make out an entrance to a cave of some sort but could not look into it further at the moment as his attention was called elsewhere.

"You sir!" A shrill voice commanded towards Kelian and he spotted a small man in a red and yellow Republic uniform gesturing for him. There seemed to be about three dozen men and women swarming the small cemented area leading into the fortressed city of Khoonda, which until now had somewhere escaped the attention of Kelian. "You sir, if you are heading into the city with the other Academy Hopefulls than I suggest you make haste." He directed Kelian's attention across the cemented area towards a herd of men and a rather large cirle standing at the south-western corner of the square. Kelian offered a thankful nod and began to jog over towards the circle, while tightening his thin leather belt holding up his worn brown trousers. His wrinkled shirt hung over it and he figured himself to look more as Nar Shadaa refugee than a hopeful Padawan, his tattered boots offered a soft thud as he made his way over to the men. He spotted Holso Gadd and manuevered his way over to the somewhat friendly face and gave him a small tap and a polite nod, which was sooned overtaken by the stern voice of a Jedi Knight. Kelian could see past the group of people, however slightly, enough atleast to make out the traditional brown robes of the Jedi Academy.

"...this is no small endeavor good sirs, I cannot caution you enough of this. I myself see the Jedi grow once more, but this is not to be undertaken as a trend, this is a life altering decision which will dictate your life from this point onward. It is not simply a matter of cutting down numbers, our Academy is suited to handle many but more of a matter of finding those willing to sacrafice their lives to the Order. If these circumstances are suitable than your training will commence daybreak tomorrow, you bunch are a lucky class. To be tought by not only our most distinguished Jedi mastered, but to serve their apprenticeship under out most recent class of Jedi Knights. I will lead us into town and towards the Academy, let us make good speed."


	4. Chapter Three: An Unbeleivable Tale

The journey towards the Academy had proved remarkably easy going, the fortified city of Khoonda had undergone many programs to serve it's appearance and it looked nothing short of magnificent. The men and women were floating in an almost comatose state towards the Academy which could be seen from a distance, the words of their guide praising them and the Order, they felt invincable. Khoonda was filled with marketplaces and vast towering outposts, the largest one being the Czerka Command Post sitting less than three hundred yards shy of the Academy itself. The city had undertaken a splender which was to be admired, Kelian only hoped that it would not find itself degrade towards the likes of Nar Shadaa.

Now Kelian's focus shifted towards the Academy itself, it conquered the horizon with it's sterling silver walls seemingly ingniting under the fading sun. Kelian was nearly awed by the sight, taking in as much as he possibly could. The Academy Entrance was hoisted by enormous columns at the peak of a dramatic stairwell that seemed to signify eternal greatness. As they approached it the group fanned out into a horizontal lines, all gazing upon the monumental structures with jaws sitting an inch above the ground.

"This, my companions is what you will now be giving your lives to. I do not wish to speak on this because we would be here for hours." Kelian could now take in this mans appearance for the first time and authority emanated from his easily, and it wasn't merely the robes he was sporting, it was his overall demeanor. It was easy to see that he was aging, his wrinkled skin had not been able to defy time but his handsome looks certainly had. His thick brow covered his almond brown eyes and sat only an inch from hisclumpsof streaming thick hair which was now almost completely conquered by gray, although a few brown strands still remained. He still had himself composed as a young man, Master Redian his name was, he was a tall man that kelian guessed played by his own set of rules. The large doors atop of the stairs opened and a row of men exited with an even paced stroll towards the hopefuls. "Alas," Master Redian said "let my colleagues lead you into your quarters than. We will speak more with you tomorrow, for now you should settle in. Have a word with your new companions, rest your minds, because tomorrow will bring you all a new life."

Although the Academy itself was a massive structure the quarters for the hopefuls were rather unimpressive. Kelian now found himself sitting with two others and his small living quarters discussing their 'new lives', all of them human. The aliens had seperated themselves from the humans and all seemed quite fine with that for the moment. Kelian sat comfortably on his small bed while Kyle, a stick thin bald man leaned against the opposite wall that seperated his quarters from another hopefuls discussed his take on the Order with Quallen Fex, an average sized man containing an abnormal amount of intimidation for one man. He had shoulder length brown hair and a yound face that seemed fixed permanately in a scowl, accompanyied with a thin goatee.

"This is it, we are the cream of the crop now." Quallen said as he lifted a large text book on the nightstand next to Kelian's bed by means of the force. "Shepards of the galaxy," his words had a hefty impact even when spoken in the bland surroundings of the monochromatic quarters they were stuffed in "and tomorrow we will take out first step to out destinies." He finished with a laugh and a mocking emphasis on 'destinies'.

"I wouldn't laugh about it too much." Kyle said quietly "I take everything they've told us so far to heart." Quallen gave him a smirk and than looked towards Kelian and offered a shrug, Kyle looked at both of them and offered a genuine smile "But that," his soft voice sang out smoothly, "can wait until tomorrow, because I have a small amount of heaven." And Kyle suddenly brandished a small container of Tarisian Ale in his hands and dangled it calmly in front of Quallen who snatched it quickly. "Shepards of the galaxy indeed." Kyle said, his pointy white face shading a glimmer of red.

"Great city though isn't it." Kelian said as he sat back in the comfort of his bed, Kyle nodded in agreement and stated smoothely

"Magnificent, Dantione is probably the most beautiful city this far away from the Core planets but come on Kelian. This is our last night, give us some insight, some juicy conversation!" Kyle said and looked towards Quallen, hoping for an encouraging agreement.

"There is none from me Kyle." Kelian said with a cough, and reached out for the remainder of Ale that Quallen held with a tight fist. He relinquished it easy enough and than began to speak himself

"I'll grant you a little conversation Kyle," Quallen said with the confidence of a Jedi Master just having defeated the Dark Lord. "I've weilded a lightsaber, and I've seen a true Jedi fight in the Outer Rim, Revan himself." The room quickly adapted an ill silence as their attention was fully on Quallen as he weaved his story into place. Kelian sipped cautiously on the Ale, having heard his share of stories of its effects. "I may have been the last person to see him, he, he inspired me." Quallen said with a pause that seemed almost mandatory to tell the story correctly. It was right after Malak was defeated, my father was a Sith Dark Jedi stationed on Korriban and Revan come through on his journey towards the unknown regions of space. My father was trying to rally together the last remnants of the Sith at the news of Malak's failure and Revan came through like a wild storm." Kelian andKyle were falling over every word, nobody had heard a solid story of Revan after he had defeated Malak. "He spoked only with the first Sith he encountered and the rest he slaughtered with his amazing blue lightsaber. It was-" Quallen struggled for a word that could descibe the situation adequately "--incredible, I hid in a large locker while he slew my father in his office. He left almost as soon as he arrived, and he took my father's lightsaber." The story came to an abrupt halt and the three men looked at eachother with uncertianty, the Ale was effecting Kelian now and he was not able to put together a reasonable thought to offer.

"Quallen, we _have_ to speak on this again, but the Masters will be coming by to make sure we're getting out rest. Good night Kelian, Quallen, I bid you both a fond fairwell." The thoughts of the sotry Kelian had just digested ran circles around his mind but he was not able to capture them long enough to fully understand the signifigance of what he had heard. He promised himself that he Tarisian Ale would never be apart of his diet plan again, than sleep fully deprived him of thought and dreams eluded him as the heavy night weighed upon him.


	5. Chapter Four: A Little Tip

The heavy burden that the Tarisian Ale had depostied onto Kelian faded considerably through the night and when he awoke early the next day he felt revitialized. The slender looking beds offered by the academy didn't look like much in terms of comfort but Kelian could not recollect a better sleep in some time, maybe years. Since he was of the many unfortunate hopefuls that were placed in quarters without a window he wasn't sure what time it was, but he was pretty certain it was still early. No later then six, the force seemed to offer him that much for certain. The lively sparks of energy weren't present in the atmosphere as they would be when the entire battallion of hopefuls were undergoing tasks and Jedi Knights were instructing their young padawans on the ways of the force, for now, there exists only a subtle enegery from the dormant personalities stationed around him and a quiet buzz from the already busy fisherman and the restless Kath Hounds.

Kelian rose from his bed and began to dress himself appropriately in his Padawan's robe, his was a shade lighter then most and for now he would gladly take it as a good omen. Before he left in search of the Academy he made rising early a daily routine in Onderon, he was be up before most anyone else and would be finished his seven mile run through Iziz before most were stumbling towards breakfast. Some habits had a way of attaching themselves firmly to a person, and he beleived that this was one that would remain with him until he became one with the force. Once he had his robe fastened properly he ventured out of his quarters for his first time since first being stationed in them, he quietly scanned the dimmly lit aisles with a keen eye that seemed more suited to a potential theif then a Jedi hopeful.

"Kelian," A startling voice said from behind him and he could now place it immediately, he turned and saw Quallen stepping out from the last quarters in the asile. He was dressed fully in the same outfit that Kelian was sporting and gave a warm smile "you know how to dress my friend." Kelian gave out a soft laugh and appraoched Quallen with a smile, standing next to him he could fully take in this man for the first time. He was indeed intimidating despite his average size, his eyes seemed to see through any facade Kelian would be able to offer and he had a prescence about him that seemed to emanate power and confidence.

"I see you're an early riser as well, I need to find something that will occupy me until training begins." Quallen closed the gap between them quickly and offered Kelian a gesture to trail him towards the end of the aisle.

"Lucky for you, then, that I happen to know of a certain Master that is a notorious early rise as well." Quallen said, then made a sharp dart to the left at the aisle's end and continued down toward the exit that spilled out into one of the enclave's three major courtyards.

"No kidding, who?" Kelian said as he and Quallen travelled nearly stride for stride around the perimeter of the first courtyard, Quallen, sweeping over the entire area with his eyes in search for the Master.

"Master Anton Aferre, one of the few to survive both Malak's bombing of the planet and the jedi purge that followed that. He's old, but hes smart." Quallen said as they quickly re-entered the cover of the enclave one more. This time they darted past a smaller section of living quarters for hopefuls, and after that a training section devoted entirely for instruction on force techniques. The section was humongous, and Kelian was delighted that he was fortunate enough to save the exploration of that area for another time. After passing the library quickly they found themselves in the second of the three courtyards, and immediately upon entrance they could feel Aferre's presence in the courtyard. "It seems that we have found him Kelian, lets go pick his brain for a while." The pair spotted the aging Jedi Master meditating by a thin pond that was positioned in the center of the courtyard, protected by a squadron of looming trees around it.

"Greetings Master Aferre!" Kelian said as much enthusiam as he could muster, while delivering a soft tap onto the man's shoulder. Aferre was a thin man, with a nearly bald scalp that held only a few peppered remnants of what once had been black hair. His smoothe dark skin was almost completely devoid of battle scars and no sense of pain emanate from him in the force as well, but, perhas they were just not adept enough to pick that up yet. The Master spun around to face Kelian and his small brown eyes lay somewhat more embedded in his head then Kelian was accustomed to seeing, his bushy eyebrows were comprised of more hair then Kelian originally thought this man would be able to put forth. Still, despite being knocked off of his meditation the Jedi master offered a thin smile, and nodded towards the two.

"Another pair of hopefuls." Aferre said with a sigh, for a moment his eyes stared up at one of the giant trees and he seemed lost to the two men, then that moment passed and he was at once alert and aware. "This is one hell of a method we're putting forth here, I see failure for many of you. Some, wonder down here with little chance of making it and its for them that I am truly sorry."

"Still," Quallen began almost simotaneously with the end of Aferre's declaration, "Do you not see the potential upside of this? The Jedi Order gets more Jedi to keep the peace and the Republic gets more manpower, this is the best effort to bring the Republic back to its former strength of seen as of yet. Besides, those who really feel the force will make it if they walk the path of the light, of that much, I am certain."

"You speak with tremendous confidence for someone who has yet to experience any part of Jedi life, I was merely commenting on the amount of men and kids that will be turned away in the upcoming weeks. Nothing more. This plan that is being carried out by the republic is in direct response to Korriban's revival, and that is all that I can devulge on that matter. Let us discuss something more positive amongst three early risers, lets say, a little tip I can hand off to you two to see that you make it to the end of the week..."


End file.
